


and change, change, change is gonna come

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House wants to be better.





	and change, change, change is gonna come

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup - metamorphosis. 
> 
> title from _townie_ by mitski. 
> 
> enjoy!

House wouldn’t admit this to anyone— except maybe Wilson— but he  _ truly _ does want to be a better person.

It’s a vicious cycle, hiding behind words he doesn't feel to seem better than everyone else. The rapid swing between having his ego up in the clouds and then having every thought be self-hatred makes him dizzy. 

He wishes he could simply transform from one moment to another. Metamorphosize into a different, better man. But he has to put effort into changing, and that is the worst part of it. 

And yet he has to, for himself and for everyone else. 


End file.
